How a story began: The Gryffindor and The Spy
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: This is the story of how two people crossed the boundaries between them, experiencing true friendship, emotions and eventually love.


Quidditch League Fanfiction competition

Pride of Portree

Chaser Three: Chimaera: Write about someone who is two-faced or behaves differently around different people.

Optional prompts: 2. (emotion) anger

13\. (action) getting down on one's knee/s

14\. (role) spy

Words: 2,991

Thank you so much to Oni, Shannon and Eben for betaing!

 **Author's Note** : So, I have decided to write about Severus Snape. He's two faced, a spy and known for his anger.

This is if you want a prequel to my other story "Today I vow to you". But it is a standalone story. And it shows how along the years, Professor Snape and Miss Granger became Severus and Hermione.

So in my timeline Hermione is:

12 in first year (19th September)

13 in second

14 in third; she gains a year and five months due to overuse of the time Turner so she goes beyond 15

16 and 5 months in fourth year on the 19th of September

But the action takes place in December so she will 16 and 8 months, four months short of 17. Hermione is past British age of consent, but nothing happens except a chase kiss. And if you go further in the timeline, beyond this story nothing but kisses happen as well.

Just to be clear, it's a time based relationship.

It didn't happen suddenly, but gradually.

* * *

 _Everyone was surprised when after the war it turned out that Severus Snape, master spy, and Hermione Granger, war hero, had been married for over a year. Many had wondered how it had happened, but few were actually privy at the truth. Not even for one single moment had anyone suspected it and I bet you didn't either. Let me tell you what really happened between those two.._.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was scared; she didn't feel like a Gryffindor at the moment. Why had she left so close to the curfew; did she want to lose more points? She was certain she would lose at least fifty points for setting Professor Snape's robes on fire. Well, he didn't know, but… she had to tell him. She couldn't leave for the summer without apologising; it didn't feel right. After Harry had told her the truth Hermione had felt awful for assuming the worst of their professor. So after the feast, she decided to take a chance and go see him.

As she approached the door, however, she could hear the professor angrily shouting at...the headmaster?

"How could you Albus? How dare you! You just wanted Gryffindor to win! Awarding them points for their stupidity? For breaking the rules? And Longbottom? You just _had_ to do it, didn't you?" His voice could be heard in the corridor loud and clear. It was the anger in it that shook Hermione. She was afraid to knock. She wanted to leave but she couldn't. She had come to apologise and she would. That was how her parents had raised her.

She proceeded to listen to the much calmer voice of the headmaster, trying to placate the man.

"Now, Severus…"

But Hermione couldn't hear him properly; his voice was really quiet. And she was afraid to go any closer. She didn't want to apologise with the headmaster present and if she was found while the two were talking….

After a minute there was silence, then a loud boom, and then nothing. It seemed that the professor was alone now. The headmaster must have left via Floo. She gathered her courage, walked slowly to the door, and knocked. Just once, but it was enough.

Snape had appeared within seconds, still looking very angry, his dark eyes glaring down at her.

"What do you want, Miss Granger? It's past curfew. You just cost Gryffindor ten points. It seems that you will start on negatives next year."

He smiled viciously. Hermione shivered.

"Well? I do not have all night and if you don't tell me what are you doing here right now, I am going to make those ten points a hundred and give you detention! So start speaking, girl!"

"May I come in?" she managed to say instead; she didn't want to say it in a corridor.

He motioned for her to enter, saying, "Fifty seconds, Miss Granger."

"I wanted to apologise! I...set your robes on fire and...I am so, so sorry, Professor. I judged you wrong and believed you were trying to hurt Harry, but you were doing the opposite. Please forgive me. I know I will lose more points and you will probably hate me for the rest of my life, but I am very sorry."

She was almost crying, but she knew he would just be angrier.

When she raised her eyes she could see a mixture of anger and surprise on his face.

"Why did you come to confess now?"

"Because...it's the right thing to do. And because I couldn't live with myself knowing I attacked you and believed the worst of you without doing something to fix it. You deserve better, sir. I wanted to thank you for keeping us safe. For keeping Harry safe."

"Miss Granger, you should go."

She looked at him in surprise; she'd expected another outburst. There was something in his eyes though…

Still, she didn't question it, she just turned to leave, but when she was at the door she turned again and whispered, "Thank you."

One stunned Potions Master was left behind.

* * *

Severus couldn't believe that the Gryffindor girl had actually come to apologise to him for something that had happened months ago. He had seen from the first day she was different than her classmates, but she showed a higher level of maturity than some adults…and she thanked him!

He didn't know what to say to her; for the first time, he was at loss of words.

Her second "thank you" had left him stunned.

The only other person to thank him was Albus, never a student. Not even one of his Slytherins. She'd thanked for saving the Potter brat, which was unfortunate. But then...why did his heart feel warm?

Severus didn't want to answer that question.

 _Little did he know what the future would bring._

"Ten points to Gryffindor," he whispered, closing the door.

* * *

"Albus, I'm telling you, someone stole from my storeroom! I want them punished!"

"Severus, do you know who did it? Because if you don't, short of interviewing the entire school, there's nothing we can do about it."

The Potions Master wasn't quite opposed to the idea, but he knew it wasn't feasible.

After Dumbledore left, he felt the need to smash something. He would bet it was Potter; the boy was only trouble. But he had no proof so he hadn't told Albus. And yet…Potter was a disaster in Potions, why would he take…but Miss Granger...she was very good and she was Potter's friend...

But again...no way to prove it...

"Unless she apologises again," he said mockingly, anger leaving him. Yes, then he would know for sure.

And it turned out he didn't have to wait for long, Poppy calling him to help with a cat-eared Miss Granger settled things quite cleanly.

 _And yet...Severus Snape didn't take points or punish the girl…._

At the end of the year, Severus heard a knock on his door, much stronger than the last one. Maybe it was because this time he wasn't angry…

"Enter, Miss Granger."

The door opened and true to his word, a rather surprised Gryffindor girl came in.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because, Miss Granger, you are the only one who would knock on my door at this time. Students tend to avoid me, I'm sure you've noticed," he said dryly, looking at her pointedly. "Why did you come to bother me this time?"

The girl ducked her head and murmured something. But not even his keen hearing, honed from years of spying, helped him understand.

She repeated herself, louder. "I wanted...I wanted to thank you for brewing the potion to wake us up. Thank you!"

"You surely know it's my job?"

"And..." She continued as if she hadn't heard him, and at the same time fumbling with her robes, "to give you this, sir. I...I am truly sorry. I am sure you realised that some of your ingredients had gone missing."

To his amazement, she put a little bag on his desk, then ran out of the room before he could say anything.

* * *

Hermione wanted to beat herself up; last year she had almost slipped and told her Potions Professor that she had come because she had missed him. How deranged was she for...missing him?

This year she decided to not be afraid to speak up. She was going to see if she could visit just...to visit. Maybe discuss classes or...something. She had the Time-Turner; she would have time...and it would be in her interest.

She was foolish she knew; it wasn't right to like him, and he probably would run for the hills if he knew, but she did like him. And she saw how different he behaved with her...even when he'd been angry in the first year, he still...had been different. He wasn't the bastard everyone thought he was.

Hermione had figured it was thanks to his role as a spy, after Harry's encounter in their first year with You-Know-Who. She knew that one day he'd come back and Professor Snape would have to spy again. She shouldn't know these things, but since she liked him, she'd found out all she could about him.

Maybe she was being creepy, but she hoped he would understand one day.

Surprisingly, it was he who asked to meet. She had been the last one to exit the Potions Classroom, sending Harry and Ron ahead, and he said, "Miss Granger, a word please."

She turned to look at him; they were alone in the classroom.

He motioned for her to come closer to him and she did. Then, he produced the bag she had given him last summer with the money for the ingredients.

"I appreciate it, but I do not need your money. Please take it."

"But...Professor…"

"No, Miss Granger. I admit I was angry in the beginning, but I appreciate that you came forward. A mistake admitted is half forgiven already." And to her amazement, he smiled a bit at her.

"But if you insist to pay me back, you could help me brew potions. You are incredibly talented."

Words failed her. He wanted her help? Did that mean that she would get to see him more often?

"I understand if you cannot; you are taking many courses this year..."

"No, I can!" she said quickly, afraid he would change his mind.

"Very well, but I must warn you of one thing. No one, _no one,_ can know. You will not get special treatment. And when you do reprimand your friends," he was watching her carefully now, "do not say I am or could be nice ever again, Miss Granger. Do you understand?"

She nodded. Severus Snape was a complete bastard and an awful person with the other students, but he was different with her. She'd tried saying that in an argument; he must have heard.

"Why me?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, looking very sincere.

 _Little did he know...fate is trickle thing. It makes you do things to reach a goal you didn't even know it existed…In our case… it was a matter of the heart._

* * *

Severus was furious at himself. What had possessed him to ask that of the girl?

"Why did you do that Severus?" the headmaster asked. "Your role as a spy is still active...We cannot risk it..."

"I know, Albus, I know! But I am certain she will not tell anyone! I...can't take it back now."

"Very well, my boy, but do not forget your spying duties. You cannot appear friendly with a Gryffindor. When Voldemort returns it will cause problems."

Severus glared. Did the headmaster really want to make him even angrier?

"I assure you, I will behave as usual in public."

* * *

 _Later that night, Hermione reported for her first brewing session. It was the first of many. The whole year was spent working together and talking about various subjects. Hermione had grown a lot in that year both literally and mentally; her Time-Turner had brought her almost one and a half years over her actual age of fourteen. Severus Snape, who trusted no one, found himself trusting her with his life. Over time, Professor Snape and Miss Granger soon became Severus and Hermione._

Hermione was very nervous. Severus had been downright furious after Sirius escaped and she was the one who had helped do it. As she walked towards his office, she had a flashback from her first year. There was angry shouting and cursing.

Only it seemed that he was alone. She entered without knocking this time; she doubted he would hear it, and was horrified by the sight of broken glass and alcohol everywhere. Severus was down on his knees on the floor, hugging a picture.

She couldn't make out what he was saying.

When he finally realised that she was there, she had never seen him so angry before. His eyes were darker than night, blazing with fury.

"It was you, wasn't it? You and your blasted Time-Turner made a fool out of me!" He stood up suddenly and lunged at her.

Hermione dodged; she didn't know what to do. "Severus, I…"

"No, not Severus, Miss Granger. You lost that right. Now get out before I do something I'll regret!"

Hermione could only stare. She was pretty sure he would regret his behavior when sober.

"No. You are my friend, Professor. So do as you will, I am not leaving you alone."

She went down on her knees, carefully collecting the glass and the bottles of alcohol on the floor. He stared at her, then sat down in an armchair.

"Fine. One hundred points from Gryffindor. And detention every day of next year."

* * *

 _Hermione was right. Severus did regret it when he woke up three hours later in his bed with a hangover potion near his bed table. If he hadn't had to keep his spy role in the upcoming war he would have gone to beg for forgiveness at the Gryffindor tower entrance yet again._

"One hundred and ten points to Gryffindor," he whispered looking at the potion.

 _That morning Hermione came early to check on him and say goodbye_.

 _It was then that he realised he'd been forgiven already._

* * *

Hermione didn't know why she was so upset at Ron's comment, it wasn't as if his words impacted her feelings…it wasn't them she was so hurt about. All year she'd been worried for Severus; his Mark had been getting darker since the beginning of the year and she knew very well what that meant. Until now, he only had to pretend to hate Gryffindors and behave generally awful but...soon his role would be active, not passive. That meant danger.

It didn't help that they hadn't talked since Malfoy had made her teeth bigger; he had really hurt her then. Sure, she knew he would never see her as something else but a friend, but to hear him say 'I see no difference...' had hurt.

They had had a row after about how bad of a teacher he was. She'd been so upset when he told her he was just keeping up his role as a spy that she'd shouted that it wasn't related to the spy role but rather teaching. He was too biased and preferred Slytherins.

She knew she shouldn't have said that; he knew he wasn't a good professor, but he had established his 'method' in the first years as a spy and the headmaster had told him changing would be dangerous. Besides that, it wasn't something he enjoyed doing. He had been forced into the position and had a role to play. In the end, Severus had thrown her out, not willing to listen to her apologies.

Things had been great before their fight; they'd even visited during the summer and he'd met her parents. Hermione was glad they got along. Then she had to ruin it. She was so angry at herself. How could she be so stupid?

If she was honest to herself, she wasn't staying alone and crying in the garden because of Ron, although she'd taken great satisfaction in hexing him; she was crying because of herself. She'd known from the very beginning it wasn't a good idea to like Severus Snape the way that she liked him.

She'd talked with her parents about it, but her mother's advice to follow her heart wasn't really helping either. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

She accepted Viktor's invitation and dressed up, hoping to impress Severus. But he hadn't even looked at her. He went outside to speak with Karkaroff, which had made her even more worried.

She'd seen the Astronomy Professor looking at him in a way she didn't like at all. It was foolish; she knew Severus didn't like her, but after tonight she wasn't as sure any longer.

Once she'd casually asked him if he'd ever dated and he had said he'd never had a girlfriend with a rueful laugh. Then she'd been relieved at his sincerity.

But now, now she could see she'd been stupid to think he'd ever look at her.

"Hermione?" At the sound of his voice, she raised her head. "What happened?"

There he was, her black knight. She couldn't speak. How could she explain?

At her silence, he got on his knees and took her hand in his.

"What happened?" he repeated.

She wanted so badly to lean into him, but she couldn't. It would not mean to him what it meant to her.

"Hermione...you were right. I am sorry for what I did."

She looked up in surprise. "It was my fault!"

"No, it wasn't. I should've explained myself. I was a coward. I was angry at myself, still am for my weakness, but I can't stand to keep hurting you."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," she said. Did she dare to hope?

She looked in his eyes and saw a truth she hadn't seen before. Ever the dutiful spy, he'd hidden the truth from her all this time.

She got on her knees as well, facing him and her eyes searched his for confirmation.

"When I said that...I meant, there was no difference because you were still you, still beautiful as ever." He came even closer, softly touching her lips to his. Just for a second. But it was enough.

Now she knew.

"Come. We can't stay here any longer. Someone could see us. We have to talk. You know about my role as a spy in the past and what I'll have to do in the future, but there's still something I need to tell you. You have to know."

"It won't change my mind," she said, standing up.

Severus smiled. "I know."

 _And the rest, as people say, is history._

 _Fin_


End file.
